DC Big Brother 2
Production Changes and Twists The Instant Eviction did not occur this season. Teams Twist All of the houseguests will be sorted into teams based on occupation. If one member of a team wins HOH, they cannot nominate the others in their team. The entire team is then ineligible to compete in the next HOH competition. Confinement Challenge The Confinement Challenge returns this season starting at Week 1 and lasting 4 weeks. However, the winner can now choose not to use their power. Returning Houseguest If one member of the Medical team is evicted first, Samantha from DCBB1 will return in their place. Special Double Eviction In the Week 7 Double Eviction, everyone except the HOH is a nominee, and the person who receives the most votes gets evicted. Buyback The first six evictees will be voted on by America to reenter the house, causing a Special Double Eviction. Production Changes This season, there were 16 houseguests instead of the original 12. Also, production released the application of one houseguest from each team. Houseguests Cassandra '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to align myself with the smart people and go after the strong people. If all the strong people are out, the smart people will win the mental competitions and we can run this game. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I really liked Samantha because she was a beast in the Veto competitions and was a nurse like me. Kevin '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''I am going to fly under the radar as much as possible to avoid being a huge target. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''I liked Emily because she stayed quiet when the first half of the game was very chaotic, and then came out winning competitions. James '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''This may sound counter-intuitive, but I am going to be as obnoxious as possible. If I'm loud and annoying, people will not evict me because I could never win a jury vote. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Definitely John. He stirred things up and switched sides, and ultimately won because of it. He's a great player in this game. Jason '''What is your strategy for winning the game? '''It's hard to come up with a strategy when you have no idea what kinds of personalities and twists will be in the house. '''Who is your favorite player from Season 1? '''Henry was a great underdog for me personally, so I would say he is my favorite. Voting History Summary Week 1 The houseguests were told of the teams twist and split into teams. The first HOH competition was a team competition where the Assembly Team won. They were then instructed to choose a member of the team to become HOH, and they chose Nathan. Unsure of which team to target, Nathan created an alliance with the Retail Team called the "Production Team". At the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won and showed her trust in the Assembly Team by sending Emily to confinement. Afterwords, Nathan nominated Cassandra and Hayden. Cassandra won the Power of Veto and reluctantly used it on herself. Nathan nominated Adam in her place. The Production Team debated which team was stronger, ultimately agreeing that the Medical Team would be bigger threats. Adam was evicted in a 10-2 vote. Week 2 After Adam's eviction, there was a knock on the door. The houseguests opened the door to see Samantha from the previous season. She stated that due to Adam's eviction, she would join the Medical Team as their 4th player. She went on later to win the next HOH. The Medical Team caught her up on where the alliances stood. At the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won once again and chose to confine himself, knowing that he was a target. Understanding that the Production Team was a force to be reckoned with, she nominated Nathan and Sophia for eviction. Samantha followed through by winning the Power of Veto and choosing not to use it. Nathan was evicted by a vote of 9-3. Week 3 After Nathan's eviction, Kevin won the HOH competition. The Culinary Team planned to nominate the Retail Team. At the Confinement Challenge, Allison won and decided not to use it. Meanwhile, James was annoying the majority of the house. Kevin nominated James and Emma for eviction, and Matthew won the Power of Veto. He decided to keep the nominations intact. While the plan was originally to get James out, James went to the HOH room and made a case for himself with Samantha. He claimed that he is not a threat and could be used as a target in front of someone. The vote ended in a tie vote of 6-6. Kevin broke the tie and voted to evict Emma, blindsiding his team and the rest of the house. At the live eviction show, it was announced that the teams twist would be ending. Week 4 Before the HOH competition, Kevin, Samantha, and James further solidified their alliance and named it "The Tremendous Trio". In the next HOH competition, Samantha won again. The Tremendous Trio set a goal to get out Jordan, as he was considered a competition threat. In the Confinement Challenge, Jordan won the challenge, potentially putting a wrench in the Trio's plans. However, James convinced Jordan that he was going up as a nominee with Sophia. As a result, Jordan decided to confine James. Samantha nominated Sophia and Jordan for eviction, and Kevin won the Power of Veto. At the veto meeting, he decided not to use it. Jordan was evicted by a vote of 6-4. Week 5 After the Jordan blindside, Jason won HOH. It was announced that the Confinement Challenge was done, so Jason nominated James and Samantha. Jason promised a final 5 alliance with Hayden, Matthew, Jessica, and Sophia called "The Mothership" and targetted Samantha. However, Samantha won the Power of Veto, and Kevin was put up in her place. The Mothership ultimately decided to evict James in a 6-4 vote. Week 6 Samantha took back the power for the remaining members of the Tremendous Trio and set out to avenge James. She nominated Jason and Hayden, and her alliance member, Kevin, won the Veto. He opted not to use it, and the nominations were locked. Jason tried to campaign to stay over Hayden, but only his alliance members voted to keep him. He was evicted in a 6-3 vote. At the live eviction show, it was announced that America would be voting for one of the evicted houseguests to return to the house. Week 7 Round 1 Before the HOH competition, there was a knock on the door. The houseguests opened it to see James returning from eviction. At the HOH competition, Matthew pulled out a victory for the Mothership alliance. He chose to nominate Samantha and Kevin for eviction, hoping to backdoor James. Unfortunately, James won the Power of Veto and chose to save Kevin from eviction, forcing Matthew to name a replacement. He ultimately deciding on choosing Emily as a pawn. James went to work warning everyone of the large alliance in the house. It ultimately worked to save Samantha when Emily was evicted in a 5-4 vote. At the live eviction show, it was announced that it would be a special double eviction. Round 2 In a shocking victory, Sophia won the HOH competition for the Mothership. Intending to target James for eviction, she decided she would just put him on the block immediately. It was then announced that everyone except Sophia would be a nominee, and every houseguest would cast a vote to evict. The recently reunited Tremendous Trio sought to eliminate Matthew, but the floaters were in complete disarray. As a result, Samantha was evicted by a 4-3-2-2 vote. Week 8 After the Special Double Eviction, James pulled out an HOH win for the Tremendous Trio. In the efforts of destroying the Mothership, James nominated two of their strongest allies: Matthew and Sophia. Kevin and James decided to rename their alliance after Samantha's departure to "The Rangers". They decided that it would be best to target Matthew for eviction. Unfortunately for the Rangers, Matthew won the Power of Veto and chose to use it on himself. In his place, James nominated Hayden, another member of the Mothership. The Rangers convinced the floaters in the house to target Sophia for eviction, so Sophia was evicted by a vote of 5-2. Week 9 After losing one of their own, the Mothership took back the power when Jessica won HOH. In the interests of avenging Sophia's eviction, Jessica nominated both of the Rangers. After the Nomination Ceremony, James went up to the HOH room with Matthew and Jessica. He proposed to make an alliance to the final 4 with them, and they accepted. Once James left, Matthew and Jessica had a discussion about whether or not to honor the deal. They ultimately decided that they have to trust the Rangers. After Kevin won the Power of Veto, he saved himself from eviction. In a conversation with the newly formed alliance, they made the mutual decision to put up Cassandra. The vote resulted in a 3-3 tie, with Jessica breaking the tie to evict Cassandra. Week 10 Round 1 The new alliance maintained their power when Matthew won the HOH competition. The Rangers suggested Hayden and Grace as the nominees, and Matthew reciprocated by nominating them. In the process, the alliance named themselves "The New Empire". James won the Power of Veto and chose to keep the nominations intact. Though it didn't matter who went home to the New Empire, they decided to evict Grace in a 3-2 vote. At the eviction show, it was announced that the week would be a double eviction week and sent the houseguests outside. Round 2 The New Empire got power for the third time in a row when Kevin won the HOH competition. After briefly consulting with his alliance, he nominated Allison and Hayden for eviction. He followed through minutes later by winning the Power of Veto competition and not using it. By a vote of 3-1, Allison was evicted. Week 11 For the 4th time, the New Empire got power as Matthew won another HOH competition. Since there were only 2 people outside their alliance, Matthew nominated Abigail and Hayden for eviction. Kevin won the Power of Veto and kept the nominations the same. After some debate about who to get out, the New Empire ultimately decided that it was more beneficial to evict Hayden. He was evicted in a 3-0 vote. Week 12 At the most inconvenient time for the New Empire, Abigail won the HOH competition, meaning that an alliance member would be evicted. Distraught, the Rangers tried to save themselves from eviction, and Matthew and Jessica did the same. Ultimately, Abigail nominated Jessica and Kevin for eviction. James won the Power of Veto and decided to use it on his fellow Ranger, Kevin. Matthew was forced on the block with Jessica. Matthew went to the Rangers and convinced them to evict Jessica. She was evicted by a vote of 2-0. Week 13 Although the New Empire had lost a member, James continued on to win the HOH competition. Keeping his fellow Ranger safe, he decided to nominate Matthew and Abigail for eviction. Kevin and James debated whether or not to evict Abigail, and ultimately decided to evict Matthew, as he was a bigger threat. Abigail sent a shock through the New Empire when she won the Power of Veto and used it on herself. James was forced to nominate Kevin and feared for his life in the game. However, Abigail decided to evict Matthew with the sole vote. Week 14 Before the HOH competition, James was having doubts about his chances winning the game. He thought if he took Kevin, he'd lose for sure, and he may win against Abigail. However, the problem wass that Abigail would never take him to the Final 2. He was unsure of what to do, so he threw the first part of the HOH competition. Abigail ended up winning part one. Realizing that he had to ensure his safety, he tried to win part two and succeeded. In the final part of the HOH competition, James won by a landslide. Faced with a tough decision, he ultimately decided to evict his long-time alliance member and fellow Ranger, Kevin. Finale James was seen as a liar and backstabber by the jury, and Kevin advocated for Abigail to win due to her end-game ability and never receiving an eviction vote. Abigail won by a vote of 5-2, and Kevin won America's Favorite Player. Category:Custom Seasons Category:DC Big Brother